moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Viral Invasion
The Viral Invasion also known by most members of the Xbox Live Bungie and 343 Server Moderators as The Xbox Blitz or The Viral Blitz was the major opening event which led to the start of the Moderation War, that was best known for taking the accounts of millions of players worldwide including that of the Network administrators. In the aftermath of the Viral Blitz, Chaos had managed to conquer about 87 to 98% of the network, leaving millions of people worldwide fragged from the server, and further forcing Microsoft to automatically frag the surviving players on all games in retaliation so that Chaos will not frag them when their servers got invaded during a Matchmaking event. This invasion would eventually force the Microsoft Company into making a hard decision on cutting Xbox Live before the virus spreads any farther, but a victory concerning Seven Players at Standoff would prove otherwise. ''History The beginning of the Viral Invasion was a very swift and disastrous event that took place in the history of Online Gaming following a surprise invasion from a heavily armed group of A.I.'s called Chaos, which left 87% of the Xbox Live Network in ruins along with the sudden fragmentation of about 200,000,000 people word wide from the Network Server. The Condemned emerged victorious after the complete and utter Chaos control of all servers around the Xbox Network, including the immediate deployment of a special firewall in which prevented fragged online members from returning online even if he or she was able to afford a new console. Despite a message developed personally by Bungie warning players world wide of the Chaos invasion, many Players decided to aide Microsoft in the defense of the Network, while others immediately deleted their Xbox Live accounts before it could be fragged. Though the defense was proven to be brave and valiant, over 153,000 players fell victim to Chaos in the initial hours of the invasion causing the immediate termination of their Xbox Live account and the further loss of all of his or her gamer points. Eventually, Microsoft moderators soon began to divert all surviving players (including 2 of the future Six Sage players, one of which tapped his way in) to the Halo 3 Multiplayer Map Assembly Forge, where they locked down the server as most of the Xbox's Top Network moderators would deal with the virus, but this event would fail as Condemned was able to easily bypass the firewall and attack Assembly Forge fragging the remaining players on Xbox Live, leaving only the Moderators left on the Network ''(Including the only two players to survive the fall of Assembly, and five others that were located at Avalanche during this event.) In a final, desperate attempt to counter the Virus, where Microsoft quickly spawned several Scorpion Tanks, Falcons, Warthogs and several of their last finest players on the Network to attack Chaos directly by assaulting its outpost on Forge Island, but the attack was unfortunately repelled due to strong Chaos defenses along with the fragging of Microsoft's last top gamer patrols on the network, leaving Bungie, 343 and Microsoft weak and powerless to go on the offensive against Chaos. The invasion ended after Microsoft ordered all of the Bungie and 343 Moderators back to the main Server, where they would automatically seal off the network from the sight of Chaos, but this event failed as Chaos had already invaded and occupied the Server before the firewall could be processed and used, further allowing Chaos to rid Xbox Live of its moderators and administrators and permanently embed the virus within the network preventing even the Microsoft staff from returning to the network. ''Aftermath During the aftermath of the Viral Invasion including the immediate removal of all Bungie, 343, and Microsoft Administrators from the server, Chaos had controlled roughly 87-98 Percent of the Xbox Live servers, which forced Microsoft to immediately ban the remaining players even in games that were no longer attacked by the virus, for safety precaution reasons. These actions would further outrage Gamers world wide thinking that they were being removed from the system for no scenic reason. During the Occupation, Chaos had constructed multiple bases in servers around the Xbox Live Network in order to use them as staging areas for spawning more troops and warping between servers. After these events, The Condemned immediately locked any players who were fragged during the invasion out from the Network with a specially designed firewall, that was created by the super virus itself. The firewall was so strong that no one could port around it, not even the Administrators of Microsoft's top hackers. The firewall also prevented players from returning to the Server even after he or she was able to get a new Xbox causing millions of complaints against Bungie and the Xbox Live Network. After many failed attempts at removing the firewall Microsoft eventually decided to shut down Xbox Live before the Virus could spread into other network connections, but before the moderators could pull the plug on Xbox Live, they were contacted by phone by player StealthStrike280 who pleaded with the Administrators to at least hold off shutting down the online service so he and six other gamers could try and fend off the Virus at Standoff, which was known to have been the only server on the Network that Chaos had missed during the invasion. Though the Moderators give the Seven Players the time they need, they are shocked when the virtual warriors emerge victorious against an entire Chaos army at Standoff including the immediate destruction of one of Chaos's top leaders. The Victory at Standoff would prevent the Network Moderators from shutting down Xbox Live, and further saved the multi million dollar popular online gaming Network from ceasing to Exist. Trivia *''The exact Date of Viral Day, is unknown, but it was discovered that in the Prequel series, the Storyline that was created by PLATNIUNMskull90, took place some where in Early late September and ended in early October, where Viral Day was Initiated, hinting that Viral Day may have taken place on October 4th, of 2015... Category:Moderation War Category:Moderation War Events Category:Condemnation Events Category:Moderation War Engagements Category:2015